Take it From Here
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Gabriella is heartbroken and feels like the world is going to end. Troy can't stand it and tries to tell her how he feels. One Shot. Based on Justin Timberlake's "Take It From Here". T


**Take it From Here**

**Summary: Gabriella is heartbroken and feels like the world is going to end. Troy can't stand it and tries to tell her how he feels. One Shot. Based on Justin Timberlake's "Take it From Here".**

**

* * *

**

Troy was holding a crying Gabriella in his arms. They were lying down on the porch swing. The dark moonlit sky was brightened with the glittering of the stars.

Gabriella spoke between sobs, "Troy, he's right. Everyone's right. I'm ugly and I don't deserve anyone! I don't deserve to be alive!"

"Gabriella, that's not true." He said as he looked down at her. "And you know that."

She shook her head, "You're just saying that because you're my best friend. I bet that's not even how you really feel. Inside I bet you're agreeing with them all."

"You wanna know how I feel?" She nodded. "Honestly?" She nodded once more wiping her tears.

"Sometimes, sometimes the world gets hard …" He said looking at the sky.

"That's how you feel? That's it?" She said now sitting up. "I feel like the world and everyone in it lives to make me miserable." Tears were now rolling down her face as she spoke, "And that I have no one who truly wants me to be happy. Maybe you do and my mom. You are the only one's who listen to me and my problems. So will you tell me how you really feel about this?"

"I wanna be your lake, or your bay. And all the problems that you have, I wanna wash them away." He stood up and looked at the stars. "I wanna be your sky, so blue and high. And every time you think of me I wanna blow your mind…" He blew on her nose making her giggle.

He looked at the leaves dancing on the side walk and back at her.

Her breathes were rough from the crying. "I wanna be your air, so when you feel like you can't breathe… I'll be there." He winked and she giggled.

"So you want to be my everything don't you?"

"You ask too much questions. And you think things through too much. I wanna be your answer all the time. So you can see how I put your life before mine, without a question."

She smiled at him even though he was looking at the street. "You're really sweet Troy. Any girl would be really happy to have you as her boyfriend. You're not like the others."

He looked into her eyes with love. "When you feel like all that love is gone, and you can't carry on. Don't worry. I'll take it from here..." He held her hands and led her to the side walk. Now they stood in the middle of the street.

"What are we doing Troy?"

"I just wanna hold your hands, review all your plans. I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams is there." He spun her and held her in a dance form. She smiled.

He walked her to the light post and brushed a hair out of her eyes. "I wanna be your light house when you get lost. I'll light a bright and shiny path to help you across." He spread his arms leading her towards the grass.

Troy saw her mom in the window watching them. Gabriella blushed at the sight of her mom watching.

"I wanna be your mother..."

Gabriella laughed, "You do?"

Troy rubbed his face, "Wait… See? I just want you to see," He hugged her, "That nobody can hold you like I do. Cause I love you."

She inhaled his scent, "I love you too."

"Y-you do?" She nodded. "If I didn't, would I trust you with my problems? Or listen to you recite something to me in my front yard?"

He thought for a second then cheered. "Yes! Let's get married because we're in love!" She raised her eye brows and laughed.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't be leaving." Troy said beaming at her. "That's right, there is none. So let's fly away to the Garden of Eden and breath the air of love we share!"

She giggled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Well, you see. There are the good guys like me and there are the heartbreaking crooks like him." He made a disgusted face and shivered which made her playfully hit him.

"No matter what time or place, you can count on me," He said leaning in. "I'll be there," He was a breath away from her lips, "For you." He kissed her with all the love he could express.

She felt the compassion and love and returned it. They let go.

"Like I said earlier, you always know how to make me feel better." She said smiling.

Troy said before kissing her again, "I'll take it from here."

* * *

**Okay. :) That's my one shot. I hope you like it! Review please! Justin Timberlake – Take it From Here. Pleaseee review!**


End file.
